In the United States alone, the number of social expression cards sent annually averages 28 cards per man, woman, and child. At an estimated cost of $1.50 per card with present postage of 29.cent. per card, the yearly expenditures could top $50 per person. For a family of four, the costs could exceed $200 per year. Increased card costs and postage rates would take this number even higher. Consequently, people have become more selective about who they send cards to; particularly at holiday times, when the expense is most apparent. Although there are many choices when selecting social expression cards such as greeting cards, there are few choices when it comes to their costs.
A major cost in card production is paper. Greeting cards have two or more panels, each additional panel requiring more paper and another score line. Envelope costs can also be staggering; as they often require more paper than the cards themselves. These combined costs are all passed onto the consumer, manifesting themselves in the following disadvantages:
(a) The cumulative costs for greeting cards and postage can be expensive over a year's time. PA1 (b) Trees used to make paper are limited resources. The further reduction of these resources cause paper prices to soar. When one considers that most cards and envelopes are ultimately discarded, their cumulative wastes is alarming. Although much paper is recycled, it is an expensive process; particularly for resources used unnecessarily in the first place. PA1 (c) The discarded paper that is not recycled adds to the mountains of environmental wastes. PA1 (d) The sender is required to write a letter. Although some post cards bear a greeting, their principal function is correspondence. Therefore what is gained in cost savings is lost in effort. PA1 (e) Inherently, the use of a post card compromises the convenience and eloquence of the pre-printed verses that appear on social expression cards. Consequently, the quality of the message is limited to the writing skills of the sender. What is gained in cost savings is lost in convenience and often quality. PA1 (f) Inherently, post cards are more time consuming to prepare. Imagine writing 28 different post cards for Christmas, personalizing each one. What is gained in cost savings is lost in time. PA1 (g) Due to their white porous background for writing, post cards have an unfinished look. What is gained in cost savings is lost in appearance. PA1 (h) Use of intense colors on mail pieces has resulted in rejection by automated postal equipment. PA1 (i) Limited use of color on mail pieces has hindered artistic appeal. PA1 (a) to provide a card at a low cost to consumers; PA1 (b) to provide a card that minimizes materials, thereby preserving resources; PA1 (c) to provide a card that minimizes materials, thereby reducing wastes and helping the environment; PA1 (d) to provide a card whose graphic images serve as the principal means of communication between the sender and the recipient; PA1 (e) to provide a card which the sender selects based upon the images that best express his own sentiments; PA1 (f) to provide a card with short steps of operation; PA1 (g) to provide a card with a finished look on both sides; PA1 (h) to provide a card comprising multi-color images without impeding the function of light sensitive equipment; PA1 (i) to provide a card with a colorful and appealing appearance.
Heretofore, an alternative for consumers has been the personal post card. Webster's Dictionary defines a post card as a "card prepared for correspondence on one section or side, and address on the other." Webster's defines correspondence as "communication by letter."
For over one hundred years, inventors have varied the graphics, structure, and operation of the post card. However, since its inception, correspondence, the principal function of the post card, has remained unchanged. In United Kingdom patent 24,120 to Attinger (1899), he discloses writing sheets and cards upon which messages can be written. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,283 to Pelaez (1976), he describes a novelty post card with a space for the "usual message".
U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,778 to Mahler (1978), he discloses a combination greeting card and post card with standard indicia for the written message. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,126 to Hartfeil (1989), he describes a post card for sending confidential messages. Every embodiment of the personal post card heretofore known includes indicia or space for the written message.
Though post cards are cost and paper savers, they are inadequate substitutes for social expression cards. The consumers who attempt to use them in this capacity are faced with further disadvantages:
Consumers want a social expression card that saves these varied costs to themselves and the environment. What they seek is a communication card that prior art heretofore known has not provided.
The ideal would be a beautiful and colorful single panel card that requires no envelope, and can be mailed at the first class card rate of 19.cent.. In this crowded field, one wonders why prior art has not provided such a card.
In addition to non-recognition of the problem, there is one major obstacle to the creation of such a card: Color. Prior art teaches away from the use of bright or dark colors on the address side of personal mailing cards, and mail pieces in general. The U.S. Postal Service states that only light colored cards and envelopes should be used. It further warns against the use of brilliant colors due to the scanner's inability to read them.
It is not that brilliant colors have never been used on mailing pieces, it is that they have not been used effectively. For years greeting card companies have used bright red envelopes with their Christmas cards, only to have them rejected by automated equipment. Therefore hundreds of millions of Christmas cards have had to be sorted by hand; a postal worker's nightmare. This practice is being amended, as companies are starting to use pastel colored envelopes with their holiday cards. Colors have also been attempted on post cards, with insufficient results. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,414 to Lippert (1990), he discloses a post card for hidden messages, wherein colored inks can be used on the address side. However, his use of color is confined to a rectangle in the upper left corner; reserved for a small photo, advertisement, or message. This is deemed an unsatisfactory solution to the color problem, given its obvious limitations.
The ineffective use of color has resulted in further disadvantages: